


Winner, Winner

by squidmemesinc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Rivalry, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to have sex with you!”</p><p>“You don’t?! Are you sure you don’t? Because it sure does sound like you want to experience my ‘sex thing’”—air quotes—“for yourself, sexually, in a sexual way, because that’s what you totally just implied.” I experience a brief break in hysteria and straighten up, giving a winning smile to not-Keith, who doesn't deserve its glory. “Although I wouldn’t blame you, I am stunningly handsome and very good at giving he—”</p><p>“Lance, stop talking, now! I was just talking about <i>kissing,</i> but if you’re going to be <i>weird</i> or make a big deal out of it, then forget it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner, Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Voltron fandom, have some Klance. Also please love me.

“I don’t really get what you’re asking,” I answer honestly, although I can’t say I’m not loving that Keith looks uncomfortable. Not because I’m a jerk and I want him to be uncomfortable—there’s a difference between rivals and enemies—but he asked me for something, and it’s something he doesn’t want to ask for, so either way you count it, that’s a win.

He crosses his arms and avoids looking at me. “Look, if you’re going to be difficult, just forget it.”

Even if I am somehow winning, I’m a little frustrated because he’s being vague and I’m confused. It wouldn’t be good if this was just another one of Keith’s underhanded attempts to make me looks stupid, and somehow, by confusing me, he succeeded. I throw my hands up half-heartedly. “You said ‘can I try it;’ how is any kind of normal person supposed to know what that means? You want to take my tongue piercing and shove it through your own? Wouldn’t it be easier to just get your own done?”

“No!” he protests, looking a little red in the face. I arc an artfully maintained eyebrow at him. “Look, why did you get it in the first place?” he tries instead.

I grin and take a step forward, throwing an arm around him. “Keith, my buddy, let me tell you a little something about the birds and the bees—”

He’s disentangling himself from me immediately. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He sounds a little more like his usual self—confident and haughty. It irritates me, and yet I’m also sort of placated by the whiff of him I got when I came in close. As much as I hate to admit it, Keith smells _cool_. Like leather and maybe faintly of oil, as if he’s been maintaining his own Lion, even though I’m pretty sure they do that themselves. But it’s a good smell, and I’m a bit thrown, in a daze when he interrupts me, especially since he asked the question in the first place. “So it’s a…sex thing, basically.”

“Basically,” I admit. “But I still don’t see what—” I stop, tiles shifting into place in my head to make a picture that rather horrifies me. “Oh. Oh! Wait, _what?_ ”

“I don’t want to have sex with you!” Keith covers hurriedly while I am freaking out and backing away. Never mind that I was admiring his smell or the fact that his ass looks really nice in his pants or that his face is kind of nice; we’re still rivals. Not enemies, but rivals can’t have sex either. I don’t think. It probably wouldn’t end well, or at least that’s what they’d tell you on TV.

“You don’t?!” I shriek. “Are you sure you don’t? Because it sure does sound like you want to experience my ‘sex thing’”—air quotes—“for yourself, sexually, in a sexual way, because that’s what you totally just implied.” I experience a brief break in hysteria and straighten up, giving a winning smile to not-Keith, who doesn’t deserve to experience its glory. “Although I wouldn’t blame you, I am stunningly handsome and very good at giving he—”

“Lance, stop talking, now!” Keith darts forward and clamps his hand over my mouth. It’s warm and smells good and that distracts me from moving away. He’s red again. “I was just talking about _kissing_ , but if you’re going to be _weird_ or make a big deal out of it, then forget it.” He manages to finish with a rather unattractive sullen expression that’s just the slightest bit threatening. He moves his hand when he feels me smiling and scowls for some nice juxtaposition.

“That’s cute, Keith. Have you ever kissed anyone before?” I love this. I am loving it to death. This is something I can beat Keith at, and he knows it, and that makes it even better.

“Of course I have,” he lies obviously.

“No you haven’t.” I lean on the wall he’s backed up against, letting him get a look for just how kissable my lips are, to say nothing of the tongue piercing or my fantastic teeth. He’s trying to look big even though I’ve got a precious few number of inches to hold over him, quite literally, and the whole thing is just rich. “You know how I know? If all you wanted was to kiss me, you would have just done it. It’s much sexier that way.”

“That’s just your opinion,” Keith replies lamely, not looking as if he’s even convinced himself.

I hum as if this is very amusing, because it is. He keeps staring up at me, being so desperately out of his depth, and I figure I’ll throw him a bone and rack up another win for Team Lance. “I’ll let you decide for yourself.” I smoothly close the distance between my mouth and his, coming into a soft collision of lips and more of his sharp-sweet smell. Already, this is fun. Keith tries to keep tense so he can pretend like this whole thing wasn’t his idea, but when my fingers go to the back of his stupid mullet, he tilts his head up at the right angle and parts his lips with a warm ghost of breath because he clearly can’t resist my charms.

I slide my tongue across Keith’s lip, pressing it into his mouth. I can feel him testing the ball under it and switch around to tease under his tongue with the top one. He makes a noise that’s not quite a moan, and I instantly decide I want to hear him break his composure because of me. I coax him to play back with me, and he quickly does, being competitive by nature (as he should be, since we’re rivals). He grabs for my stud with his teeth, pulling tentatively on it, then harder when I don’t protest. I let myself make the softest hums, but they’re more of amusement than anything, and I know we both know that whoever goes wanton with pleasure first loses.

Keith makes a bold move after a tentative minute, lifting his hands from his sides and tugging me to him so our chests are flush with each other, probably hoping to fluster me, but no dice. I’m the one with experience here, and while he’s pretty good at using his teeth and sucking on me in the right places for the right times, I am sure that I’m still better, cooler, and thus unflusterable. Plus, I’ve got him pinned to the wall, and he’s short. Never mind that I can feel his hands burning holes through my clothes where they’re pressed against my back. I slide my hand down, moving my thumb along his cheek as I turn my head and push my tongue deeper into his mouth, filling him with me. He breathes hard, struggling to keep it together, obviously, but doesn’t quite break.

We nudge apart in brief intervals before rejoining with renewed vigor, attacking with all the passion and ferocity of a paladin, or two paladins who are also at odds with each other and maybe have an overabundance of hormones in their systems that haven’t quite settled to normal adult levels. I kind of have to wonder if Keith would be up for making this a regular thing… No one else would have to know, but he is decently good at this, and I could give him a few pointers, of course. Kissing is always fun, especially when you have a bit of an oral fixation and are somewhat accustomed to all the fidgeting a tongue piercing can provide. I push against him more, enthused by the thought and probing in deep again in consequence, moaning internally when he catches the whole stud between his teeth and tugs because it’s all I can afford without tipping this precarious balance of victory and loss.

It would be kind of nice to let go, I guess, if we could call a truce on this sort of thing. I feel like it adds a little fire to make appreciative noises. Not that I appreciate Keith, but his lips _are_ soft and warm, and he tastes clean and smells nice, which are all good qualities for a kissing partner. Maybe after a few more sessions where I make it clear to him that I’ve made strides he can’t hope to surpass, we can end the competitive aspect of it and just go for the fun.

There’s another brief lull where we withdraw completely into our own mouths, moistened lips just barely touching, eyes lidded so all we can see are each other’s cheeks.

“Keith,” I say, not quite managing to get my full volume or clarity. We’re still really close. I can see his ghostly little freckles and find myself trying to map constellations in them, but they don’t follow any kind of logical pattern, like everything else he does.

Keith ducks into my neck suddenly, clamping his jaw around my neck and scrubbing his tongue against my skin right where I’m most sensitive so I make a little high-pitched gasp and sink slightly into his arms.

He pulls back and I can feel a wet, red bruise blooming on my skin that I will eventually realize I’m going to have to hide or explain as I feel my cheeks glowing red.

“I win,” Keith says smugly, and slides out from between me and the wall to stride down the corridor.

I stare dumbly after him for a moment, anger rising as I process that he just one-upped me at my own game. Then I collect myself and charge after him. “Keith, you cheating jerk! That doesn’t count! Or we at least need to do two out of three. Keith!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if I want to write more of this, but I'll definitely write more for Voltron.
> 
> I'm on twitter @squidmemesinc !!


End file.
